


Misunderstood Loyalties

by Accal1a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically could be anyone, I like the idea of it being Hermione and Ron. Ron being resigned to the fate, and finally incredulous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my favourite fic I have ever written over all the fandoms I've ever been in.
> 
> I'm not sure why, though I think it's probably to do with how much emotion I managed to cram into 100 words.

"Read it."

_I guess I'm writing this in case I don't come back...You shouldn’t have to fight; I don’t want you to fight because of me. If I can finish it, there’ll be no pain for you, I’ll have saved you..._

"Harry knew what he was doing, he left us?"

"He wanted to save us."

"His selfishness has made us sitting ducks now he’s dead!"

And again, "He wanted to save us."

"Doesn't help if he's dead and there's no-one to battle Voldemort for the world!"

"That's all he ever was to you?"

"That's all he wanted to be."


End file.
